


Luz Gets Thrown Into a Portal

by Blitzpie



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergent, Crush realization, Cute stuff happens in chapter four, F/F, Future, It gets better the longer you read it I promise, Light Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, Mystery, Willow Park appears in at least one chapter, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzpie/pseuds/Blitzpie
Summary: Luz gets thrown into a portal that teleports her into another version of the boiling isles. Everything seems perfect... so far.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 33
Kudos: 474





	1. Chapter 1

“You, Luz the Human, are sentenced to Banishment for your crimes against witchkind.”

Those were the last words Luz Noceda heard before she was sent into the blackness. To be honest, the last few hours were such a blur, she could barely remember what was happening. She recalls trying to free the Owl Lady from the conformitorium… and getting caught. Apparently an ice glyph wasn’t a great weapon against the Emperor.

Since she had been tumbling in blackness for hours, Luz had accepted her fate as space trash… spacetime trash… when suddenly, her head was in a lot of pain. And there was light, and cracks of thunder, and- 

“AAAAAH! Boiling rain, ow, ow ow!” Suddenly, Luz finds herself facedown in the dirt, feeling the familiar scorching touch of the Boiling Isles’ namesake weather event. She scrambles for cover into the nearest building. Yanking on the handle, the door is thankfully unlocked, and Luz stumbles inside what looks like a small home. At the very least, this confirmed she was still on the Boiling Isles. Great, now only to find Amity, Gus, and Willow and formulate a plan to get out of here. Easy as pie.  
Taking a moment to catch her breath, she looks out the window at the boiling rain.

“Can I help you? Oh, geez, you got really burned up! Let me patch you up!”

Being turned around by a hand on her shoulder, she turned to face someone familiar. 

“Luz!? You’re- a baby!”

“Gus!?! When did you get tall?! And slightly handsome!?”

Her friend was now much taller than her, with hair pulled back into a ponytail. He still retained that signature babyface, and was clean-shave, but seemed a bit wiser somehow. It was… um… yeah.

“My goodness- were you messing with time glyphs again? You know they’re forbidden!”

“N-No- Gus, I’m gonna need you to trust me for a second.”

“Alright, tell me what it is this time. I’m all ears!” He wiggles his pointy ears for effect. 

“We were going on a school field trip to see the Emperor's castle, and after I left, they followed me home to find the location of the Owl House. The Emperor's Coven managed to defeat Eda and send her to the conformitorium. So I was trying to save Eda from the Emperor with Gus, Willow and Amity, and I was caught and kinda sorta shoved into an interdimensional portal and banished from our realm? I mean my realm.”

Gus just nods and sips some tea he had brewed during the tale. “Yup. Sounds about right.”

“You’re not even gonna question it?”

“I’ve been on enough adventures with Luz- I mean, my Luz that I believe you completely.” Gus states cooly. 

“Wow, Eda was right. I am a disaster-magnet.”

“Now, can I treat those wounds? No offense, but you look like you were run over by the House.” 

Luz walked over obediently. Rugged Gus drew a red spell circle, and Luz felt her aches drifting away. 

“Thanks Gus. Now can you help me get back?” She grins pleadingly. 

“Well, uh, that’s a… I can’t really do much right now. That’s far more complicated than a couple burns, Luz. I don’t even know where you came from! I can pour you a cup of tea, though.” He smiles sympathetically. He is so dang cute.

“N-No thanks, I think I’ve had enough boiling water for one day.” She pulls out a chair at the table and plops into it, exhausted.

Outside, the boiling rain hisses. As each droplet strikes the glass, a small orange glow forms and disappears. The window must be enchanted with a shield spell similar to Eda’s.

“The next best thing I can figure is sending you to meet the most powerful witches I know- You and Amity Blight, of course. Aside from Willow, but I don’t think plant magic would be all too helpful here. Though until the boiling rain stops, we’re stuck here.”

“Oh, they’ve all got counterparts here too? Oh geez, I’m a powerful witch!?! I knew I could do it!”

“Yeah, yeah. You singlehandedly rediscovered Glyph magic and created a tenth magic track. You’re the most famous human the Boiling Isles has ever known!”

“What!? Oh my goodness!” The teen’s eyes glistened with excitement. “I can’t wait- the best Glyph teacher would be me! I can’t believe I never thought of this!”  
“Yeah! In fact, that window is inscribed with small shield glyphs. With it, all of the glass is protected from the boiling rain. Shield glyphs are now standard building materials.”

“Wooooow…” She muses.“The builder coven must love me!”

“Well… about that…” Thunder cracks outside. “... You look tired. Wanna nap ‘til this storm is over?”

“Oh yes please-“

And with that, Gus led little Luz up the stairs and into a small guest bedroom. “It’s not much but-“

Luz flops on the bed and passes out immediately. 

Gus grins a little and blows out the candles with a wind spell. “Good night, Luz.”


	2. Lumity Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets a staff ride to Lumity’s house. Chaos ensues.

Wake up, Luz! The rain is over!”

The lazy teen groaned. “Gus…” She looks at him and then rubs her eyes. “Oh… you actually look like that. I almost forgot I was in a weird dimension.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, Luz. It’s probably important you get to yourself and Amity ASAP.”

“It’s… weird. The me here is a super famous witch! Won’t I be busy signing autographs or researching glyphs?”

“... Not currently. So, when I mentioned the builder coven being upset, I really meant all the covens. Although Glyph magic became too popular to be banned, it can’t be controlled by the covens. Now every witch can do every type of magic. The Emperor's Coven is not a huge fan of this, since the incentive to join is to be able to do all sorts of magic.”

“So… without limits on magic, witches are getting out of control?”

“Well, nothing has happened yet, but the lack of control has made the Emperor nervous. So he ‘asked’-“ Gus did a pair of air quotes- “- Luz to take a break from researching and teaching Glyph magic. If Amity wasn’t the head of the Emporer’s Coven, I’d be more concerned for Luz’s life.”

“So you don’t like the Emperor?”

“Let’s not go there. Now get up out of bed!”

Luz peels herself out of bed and heads down the stairs. After a quick breakfast of Centaur-O’s, Gus takes Luz outside, and takes out his staff.

The staff is made of a redwood and is long and smooth. The palisman on the top resembled a bear with three heads.

“Say hello to my palisman, Bearnold!”

Bearnold spun to life, and released a series of indifferent snorts.

“Hop on!” Gus gets on the staff and it begins to float.

Luz hops onto the staff, and with a smack from Gus, the staff takes off.

Looking down into the town below, she sees some unfamiliar buildings and streets, and sees multiple coven guards roaming the streets. They head south, towards the Knee, until they see a modestly-sized (but clearly still costly) witch house. The Emperor’s Emblem graced the front door, and the wood walls and shingled roof were quite new looking. New real estate on the Boiling Isles was rare, at least to Luz’s knowledge.

Gus lands the staff outside. “Go ahead and knock. I’ll be right behind ya.”

With hesitation, Luz uses the knocker on the door. It lets out a piercing scream, and soon someone opens the door.

It’s Amity. Boy, she aged well. Her hair hadn’t changed much, other than being longer and that Amity had replaced her small ponytail with a bun instead. She now sported an Emperor's Coven robe, and a surprised look on her face, which was quickly covered as Amity regained her composure.

“Hello? Oh, Luz-! Gus, why is my wife a teen again!?”

“L-Long story, but this kid is a different dimension version of your wife!”

“My wife” The words hit Luz like a freight train. ‘In the future, I get to marry Amity!? Since when would she be into me!?!’

“Is she broken? She’s just standing there with her mouth open.”

“Uh, I think she’s having what Luz would call a Gay Panic.” Gus adds helpfully.

“I- um- oh- Amity, you’re beautiful-“

“Just get her inside and sit her down.” The elder witch sighs and leads into the living room.

Luz walks in, but nothing feels right. Her stomach feels fuzzy and her brain feels like it was suddenly replaced with cotton. “S-Sorry.“

“Oh please, don’t strain yourself.” Amity interrupts, only slightly condescending in tone. “Gus, care to explain?”

Gus informs Amity on how the human broke into his home, and the human’s side of the story.

“You’re telling me the emperor would throw a child into an inter dimensional portal? I find that hard to believe. I’m going to call Luz, and if she doesn’t pick up, this little prank of yours is up.”

She reaches for her scroll, but she doesn’t have to. Someone bursts into the house- and it’s Luz.

“Amity, I’m back! oh you’re right there. Uh, why is Gus and- M-me, here? That’s a pretty good illusion spell. Looks just like me from… several years ago?”

“I’m flattered, but this isn’t my doing. This is you, but from a different dimension. She seems to be you back when you first came to the Boiling Isles.” Gus explains.

The older Luz stands a good bit taller than Amity and the young Luz. Her pixie cut is slicked back, similar to how it looked when King possessed her body during the Freaky Fraturday body swap. She sported a purple robe with a lavender cowl. The cowl had cat ears on the hood and a little kitty face on the front.

“Wow… you look amazing! I love the hood!” Luz compliments.

“Thank you! Though, I- I mean you- I mean we? Picked it out?? Kinda???” Older Luz responds.

The two Luz spend some time inspecting each other thoroughly.

“Wow, you really are me except incredibly successful!”

“And you remind me of when I was a squirt! My first year at Hexide was great.. did you face Grom?” Older Luz asks.

“Yes! Amity and I went together because she wasn’t able to ask out who she wanted to go with.”

It could be the lighting, but Luz swears she saw Amity’s face turn pink at the notion.

“Interesting… well, this is amazing! Inter dimensional travel is possible! Tell me, are you feeling alright? All limbs accounted for?”

“I remember basic details, like why I came and who I was there with. Otherwise I’m drawing a blank.”

“Hopefully that’s a side effect of the time travel and not a sign of permanent head trauma.” Older Luz seems concerned, but interested.

“Not to interfere with this bonding moment, but I gotta head back home. Can you two handle this?” Gus asks.

“Well, Gus-“ Amity begins, but is cut off by her wife.

“Sure! Thanks for visiting, Gus!”

Gus leaves rather quickly.

“Luz, dear, I would like to speak with the human alone.” Amity speaks up.

“Sure, if you insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I update the chapter, it still lists the publication date as the first chapter’s upload date. IDK how to fix it, but I want to have it show up in the tags.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets to know her older self.

“Look, I don’t want to suspect you, but I need to know everything.” The older Amity sits in front of her, maintaining eye contact with a slightly flustered Luz. 

It turns out that when Amity wanted to speak to Luz alone, she actually meant she wanted to interrogate Luz. They were now seated in the reading nook of a cosy little Library. She could see the five volumes of the Good Witch Azura on the shelves, along with several other fantasy books about gifted teenagers at magical boot camps. 

“I… well…”

“Tell me about how you got here in detail.”

“When I was shoved into an inter-dimensional portal… it was a mirror. In the Conformitorium. I had rallied all of my friends to try and get Eda back from the Emperor. We tried taking him on- it was my dumb idea. After we failed to free Eda, Warden Wrath chased us all across the Conformitorium. I ran out and got caught by Warden Wrath to protect everyone. He saw the portal, and must have known what it does, because he chucked me in right after a short speech. I really do hope everyone else got away… If they were caught helping me… well, Gus, Willow and Amity would no longer have futures.” Luz looks down at her shoes. They were still dirty from stumbling around in the rain earlier.

“The Emperor captured Eda? That never happened here- she was forced to escape the boiling isles alone. Though, inspiring everyone to face incredible odds, even if it’s extremely foolish… that sounds exactly like you.” It could be the light filtering through the window, but Luz swears she saw Amity’s cheek turn a light pink.

Luz swallows. Thinking about how she let herself get captured and essentially abandoned her friends didn’t make her feel good. Needing a distraction, Luz looks around at her surroundings. Her eyes land on a picture of the happy couple. ‘ _ Looks like their last Grom photo, they look pretty adult in it. Those corsages... they look like they were styled like the tree we grew when we first defeated Grom together. Cute. I need to get home, back to my Amity, Willow and Gus.’ _

“You see, that’s why I need your help. I need to get back home. Like with a spell or something!”

“There’s no spell that powerful that I know of. And as for the mirror, Well… I… I doubt such an object exists. I would certainly know about it.” Amity’s brows knit together, deep in thought.

“Can you look? Please? There has to be a way.”

“ On one condition: you cannot leave here without me or Luz being with you. The Boiling Isles is a dangerous place, and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“... Thank you, Amity.”

Older Luz peeks her head into the room. “Is everything all settled?”

“Yeah, she’s staying. For some reason, I can’t say no to you.” Amity gets up from and cracks a smile.

“I knew you could help. Hey, kid, are you hungry? We have some human food left.” Older Luz offers.

“Human food!? Really!?!” Luz can’t remember the last normal meal she had. 

Older Luz takes younger Luz to the kitchen. Like the rest of the home, it’s small, yet functional. The simple green walls remind Luz of the parlor of the Owl House. Light from the window bathed the kitchen in an orange glow.

“It’s only soup, ramen, and canned stuff. Amity won’t let me use Eda’s door anymore, since the Emperor’s Coven has been cracking down on what we can do.”

“If the coven sucks so much, why does she work there?”

“Well, that’s kind of-“

“Can’t she quit?!”

“The thing is, we need the money! Her parents haven’t spoken to us since we got married, and the Coven forbade me from working. Besides, it allows her to use every form of magic. She’s… worked really hard to get us what we have. I owe her a lot, so I’m respecting what she wants us to do. And since you’re staying with us, I expect you to do the same. Speaking of Amity…” Older Luz walks over to the doorway and pokes her head out. “Babe! I need you to light the pot!” 

“Oh, but I just learned the Fire Glyph, I could light it!” 

“N-No, no, don’t do that!”

Luz had already taken out her sketch pad and began to draw when Amity arrives. 

“Luz! Stop that this instant!” Amity commands. 

“Eep!” She sets down the materials. 

“Look, I know we didn’t tell you, but we are forbade from doing any and all Glyph magic. That includes my wife, and now I will include you.”

“Aww… Alright, I guess.” Luz looks crestfallen.

Amity draws a spell circle and lights a small purple fire beneath the pot. “There you go. Let me know when you’re finished.” She kisses older Luz on the cheek before exiting.

Older Luz smiles softly.“That was Amity’s way of saying that she’s not really mad at us. Don’t look so down, kiddo.”

Older Luz pours some water inside the heated pot. 

“Sorry… it’s just that when I heard you were a master of Glyph magic, I was kinda hoping you would teach me. I only know four spells, and it’s the only way I can learn magic. Don’t you remember what it was like?”

“... yes, I remember. But I can’t break the rules.” Older Luz bites her lip. She seems deep in contemplation, as she’s sympathetic to Luz’s struggle, being that she was once her. Suddenly, her sullen look turns to joy. “Wanna see some real magic?”

“Like what?” Luz sniffles.

“I’ll persuade Mittens to display some magic for you! It will be a two person show!” Older Luz grins.

“Oh, so like in that Good Witch Azura fanfic where Azura and Hecate have to create a display of magic for the school festival and-“ Luz blurts out

“And they mess it up but make something even more beautiful in the process, because they fall in love and get together? No, but I like the enthusiasm.” Older Luz chuckles and adds the noodles to the now boiling water. 

As older Luz stirs the pot, she takes another look at the surroundings. Several photos of the two adorn a cork board on the wall, along with a group photo with Gus and Willow.

“... darn. Well, um… excuse me for asking, but how did you two get together? I know it’s a different universe and all, but your Amity seems pretty familiar.”

“Well, to make a long story short, we’re idiots. After we ran into each other while training on the Knee, Amity began to develop a crush on me. She tried and failed to ask me to Grom, and by the time we fought Boscha in Grudgby, her crush on me had gotten so bad that she almost couldn’t play. I was so oblivious, I hadn’t even noticed.” 

“Wait, Wait, Wait- I’m the one Amity has a crush on!?” Luz is having an epiphany. ‘ _ Holy shh-‘ _

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about! Yes, she does! She blushes every time you talk to her and nearly passes out every time your face is a tad too close to hers! Have you seen how red it gets!?”

“But I’m so weird and immature and impulsive! Amity like- hates all of those things!”

“She’s in love with those things.” Older Luz stirs in the broth.

Luz is frozen. She doesn’t know how to feel, or react or Anything! 

Older Luz smiles knowingly. 

“... I gotta get back home.

END CHAPTER THREE 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wrote the part about the fire rune before Wing it Like Witches aired so that was cool lol... there was a long process on this one because I rewrote the dialogue with Amity three times. Sorry lol


	4. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two older girls deal with Luz

Luz Noceda was thoroughly charmed by the smaller human before her- herself. She hadn’t worn that cute sweater and jeans in forever- she had to admit, she was good at picking cute outfits. Everything from the self-cut pixie to the cat-ear sweater screamed ‘I’m quirky and lovable’. 

It’s extremely odd to be able to see a perfect time capsule of yourself from several years ago. The little one’s excitement about magic knew no bounds, she was oblivious to Amity’s feelings for her, and she still possessed her childlike optimism. 

Not that Luz believed she no longer possessed these traits, but her headstrong optimism and excitement for magic were ground down by the harshness of reality. 

So of course when that relentless smile turned into disappointment, Luz knew she had to fix it. To restore the child’s excitement, she promised her a magic demonstration, aided by her wife, Amity.

Which brings her to the bedroom. To ask the question.

“Heeeey, Amity…”

Her wife was lounging on the bed, nose-deep in a novel. She had already prepared to relax for the afternoon, having changed into an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants. Her green hair was down from its usual bun.

Luz climbs on the bed and cuddles up to her, looking over her shoulder at the book she’s reading. “What’cha reading?”

“The third book in the  _ Dusk  _ trilogy. Who knew teenage vampires could be so horny?” 

“She says, as if she was not once a teen so horny she’d stop functioning at the touch of another girl.” Luz teases. 

“Oh, can it!” Amity’s cheeks redden. “Did you come in here because you’re done entertaining the child or just to annoy me?”

“Can it not be both?” She grins mischievously and gently snatches the book away, careful to place a finger in between the pages as to not lose her wife’s progress. 

“What do you want? I’m in the middle of a chapter!” She reaches for the book. 

Luz holds the teen fantasy novel just out of reach. Being three inches taller than her wife has some advantages. She moves the book behind her, so that her hand is over the side of the bed. 

Amity attempts crawling over her to reach for the book, and gets pulled into a kiss. “Mmph-“

While Amity is distracted, Luz places the book pages-down on the end table.

“Fine, fine! You have my attention! What is it?” Amity says, pretending to be annoyed. 

“Soo… the kid is really upset about not being able to learn new glyphs. You know how I was at that age. If we don’t satisfy her curiosity, she’ll go out looking on her own.”

“So? What do you propose? All of our writing on glyphs has been confiscated.” She lies on her side, facing Luz.

“I’m saying we could do a magical demonstration of sorts. A non-Glyph demonstration.”

“What, like a talent show? I don’t know… it’ll only sedate her momentarily. AND where could we do it? I’m not sure walking her around the Boiling Isles is a good idea.”

“In addition to our magic show, I have informed her of Amity’s crush on her- it seems to have been enough to motivate her to get home. To distract her for the time being, we’ll do the show. I’ll give her my hood to wear and we’ll take a back route to the Grom tree. Nobody will be around. Plus… I already invited Willow and Gus over for it.” 

“You May be stupid, but you’re so damn clever sometimes. You know I’m off work tomorrow. Let’s do it.”

“Great! Also, I’m still doing a speech at the Hexside Graduation Day tomorrow, so you’re babysitting for the first half of the day.”

“Luz! Ugh, alright. I think you owe me one, though.” 

“I’ll make it up to you right now.” 

——————

It was weird for Amity Noceda to view the Luz she first fell in love with. Her boundless optimism, her endless poor decisions, the way that she always did something selflessly stupid to protect her friends… traits that Amity found greatly endearing. 

The little Luz Noceda that had arrived not so long ago had somehow demonstrated all those traits in such a short amount of time. 

Amity had adored the human fashion Luz always wore. It always walked the border between cute and odd so perfectly, but it hadn’t been long until Amity found everything that Luz did cute.

So when her wife asked her to do a magic show to preserve that childlike optimism, she barely considered saying no. Somewhere out there was an Amity Blight who was head over heels in love for this little Luz Noceda, and it was Amity’s job to make sure she was returned safely. 

But before she could have time to research, she was on babysitting duty. 

She woke up mid-morning, some time after Luz had left to deliver her graduation speech. She got up, put on some casual wear (one of Luz’s spare sweaters and a pair of human jeans),and put her hair up into a bun. Amity used the bathroom mirror to put in her heart earring, to which her wife was wearing a matching one.

Amity, fully prepared to have to wake the sleeping teen, was surprised to find her in the reading book, enjoying an Azura spinoff series that hadn’t come out yet. 

Figuring she was hungry (teenagers are always hungry), Amity had prepared the Lil’ Luz two gryphon eggs for breakfast, fried. 

“Thanks, Amity! That was great!”

“You’re welcome.” Amity yawns, and puts out the magical fire she used to cook. 

“How come your fire magic is purple? Bosha’s is red.” The Lil’ Luz asks. 

“I never thought to ask myself that. It doesn’t really matter, since it’s function is identical to that of normally colored fire.”

“Sooo, can we go look for that mirror?”

“In the Conformitorium? Absolutely not!”

“No, I mean like- if you haven’t heard of it, and one probably exists in this universe, that means it isn’t at the Conformitorium.” 

“That’s correct. So you’re suggesting we browse the Boiling Isles flea market?”

“I was more thinking the night market. But we can do both!”

“Let’s try the flea market first.” Amity asserts. 

“Great!” Luz puts up her cat hood. “I’m ready!”

“I think we’re going to need a better disguise. It will cause a scene if I am walking around with a miniature version of my wife.” 

“Uh, you’re right. Got any costumes?” 

“Actually, I’ve got an idea.” Amity smirks. She runs upstairs. 

Opening a chest in the closet, she digs through old uniforms and school memorabilia that Luz insisted on keeping. And there she finds it, her mask and grieves from when she first joined the Emperor’s Coven. 

Amity returns to Lil’ Luz. “Here. I think I was about your size when I joined.”

“An Emperor’s Coven uniform?” Luz takes it and raises an eyebrow. “These guys kinda kidnapped Eda. I’m not sure if I wanna do this.”

“It’s the only way outside.”

“... Alright.” Luz heads to another room and changes. She puts on the uniform, then the hood and cape, and finally adorns the mask. Luz feels a chill travel down her spine. She can see so little out of the two small eye holes. It feels closed off and… dark. Luz walks over to a mirror. Looking into the mirror, seeing her eyes peeking out the uniform of those monsters- she felt ill. 

_ Traitor…  _

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. “Are You alright, Luz? We don’t have all day.”

“Yeah, coming!” Luz stumbles out of the room, accidentally running into a hall table. “Ow! How do you see anything in these!?” 

Amity laughs. Wow, a full on laugh! ‘ _ I wonder if my Amity at home laughs like this.’  _

“Luz, you’re not supposed to run in them. Here.” Amity takes the child’s hand to lead her outside the house. 

The grip feels electric to Luz. Like suddenly all her nerves are sending messages to her brain at once.  _ ‘Amity is like… blue electricity, breaking through a stormy night. I can’t see, but she lights the way.’  _

Suddenly, Amity lets go and the feeling disappears.

“Say hello to Webster!” Amity brandishes a staff. “He’s my

palisman!” 

The staff bears a cute little bat, who unscrews himself from the staff to fly onto Luz’s shoulder. Luz pulls the mask up momentarily so she can see the creature clearly. 

“Aww!” She looks into his little blue eyes. The bat then cuddles her neck.

“Webster loves my wife. It makes sense that he would like you as well.” Amity seems pleased to see the two getting along. “Sorry, Webster, but we’ve got to go. We’re heading to the flea market.” 

The bat squeaks and lands back on the staff. He spreads his wings and Amity mounts the staff. “Get on, Luz!”

Luz shoves the mask back down and gets onto the staff. She holds tight to the wood as it takes off. “Woah!”

“Boiling Isles street market right ahead!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in one sitting lmao


	5. A Day At The Market And Other Stuff

“Stay close to me. It’s the Boiling Isles. I’m sure you’re already aware, but everything here wants to kill you.” 

Amity leads the child around the street market. It’s mid-day by now, and the sun shines brightly. Worn down stalls and potholes adorn the street, and it’s packed with shoppers. Shouts from barkers and music from street performers, along with the chatter of the crowd,create an unpleasant cacophony. 

“Psh, I’ll be fine-“

Little Luz’s sentence was cut off by a bird’s shriek. A gryphon swoops down, gulps up a pedestrian and flies off. 

“Case in point.” Amity says matter-of-factly. 

They browse several stalls, all packed with a variety of items. ‘Evil food’, ‘Poison: For your enemies!!’, ‘Potions, Philters and Parakeets’, and more. Even a couple stalls selling human junk, which only made Luz miss Eda even more.

“Where is Eda?”

“We… don’t know. She’s been missing for a couple of years now.” Amity frowns. 

“Completely missing? Like, not even at the Conformitorium?” 

“Trust me, I’ve checked. I couldn’t imprison Luz’s mentor with a clear conscience.”

“It just seems so uncharacteristic for her! She loves conning too much!”

“If I had to guess… the curse took her. When we went to find her, the house was in disarray. I don’t really want to talk about it.” Amity’s fists are clenched.

_ ‘Best not to press on it…’  _

They continue browsing through the alley for a couple hours. In the end, they found themselves in an enchanted clothing store. 

The store is quite large compared to the street market stands. A sign stuck to the front window boasted that the shop sold “Enchanting Garments for the Refined Witch.”

Once they entered the store, it was apparent that it was far more high-end than most places on the Boiling Isles. There weren’t even any holes in the walls! 

Lil’ Luz walks the aisles, looking at high end cloaks, sashes, hats and belts. 

“Hey, this one says it burns up when you’re in danger!” Luz brings Amity’s attention to a rack of coats.

“And who do we have here?” A voice that Luz didn’t immediately recognize called out to them. 

The entire rack immediately goes aflame. 

“Boscha!? What are you doing here!?” Amity pulls Luz close protectively. 

Luz feels electric again. 

“Uh, it’s my parent’s store? Don’t tell me you forgot everything about me!” Boscha yells.

“Oh, shoot.” Amity freezes.

“Now tell me, who is the little kid?”

“None of your business, Boscha.”

“She looks way too old to be yours. What’s the big deal?”

“She’s adopted! Now leave us alone.”

“Fine, Go ahead. Browse away.” Boscha walks away to go back to maintaining the counter. 

“What was that about? I thought she was gonna punch our faces in!”

“I did too. It seems she doesn’t want to start something in the store.” 

“Let’s go before something actually bad happens to us.” Luz suggests.

As the two are leaving, Boscha ‘accidentally’ sends a rack of clothing rolling in their direction. 

Amity quickly pulls Luz out of the way, but a hook on the rack pulls the mask off of her face. And pulls her onto the floor. 

Boscha laughs.

“Luz, are you okay!?” Amity quickly helps the child up and inspects her for injury, moving Luz’s face left and right by holding her chin. 

Luz has a couple scratches on her cheek, but is otherwise okay. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Luz’s face reddens.

Amity casts a healing spell and the cuts disappear. She places the mask back on Luz’s face. “Let’s go.”

She pulls Luz by the hand back outside, and they take off by staff for the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The torches lit around the Emperor’s throne flicker, casting shadows across the banners on the stone walls. Every step echoes, as the Emperor paces back and forth. The air is cold and damp.

Finally, the doors to the throne room creak open, and in steps Warden Wrath. His heavy steps make him easy to identify, even without facing him. 

“You summoned me, sir?”

He is first met with silence. The Emperor walks back to his throne and sits. “Kneel.”

Warden Wrath obeys the command.

“Not only did you lose Eda when she was right in your grasp, now we have this failure to add to the list.”

He tosses a photo in front of the warden, showing older Amity helping a maskless Luz up from the ground in Bosha’s shop. Another photo, this time of older Amity holding Luz’s face.

“I thought you took care of her!!”

“I shoved her in the portal to the shadow dimension, boss!” 

“That portal does not go to a shadow dimension! You fool, you’ve possibly doomed my plans! You have one last chance- go to the other dimension and eliminate the human, or I eliminate you!” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Now go. Off to the mirror.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow, you’re Willow! But older!” Lil’ Luz is ecstatic to meet the older witch. 

Willow giggles. She’s wearing a light, flower-print dress, and is dressed up quite nicely. “Yes, I am. You’re even cuter than I remember!” 

All four of the most accomplished witches in the Boiling Isles were gathered in one household and Lil’ Luz could barely contain herself. Currently, they were all sat around a table at the Noceda residence, entertaining the young Luz with questions while they ate dinner together. 

“So if Gus is the illusion coven leader, then you must be the plant coven leader!” Young Luz guesses. 

“Ah, you’d think that, but actually I declined the Emperor’s offer. I’m simply part of the Plant coven. I run the Boiling Isles Flower Emporium! We do most of our business around Grom season.”

“This is all so amazing! All of you guys are doing what you dreamed of as kids!”

“Well, yeah. Just about.” Older Luz agrees, and shoves a forkful of potatoes into her mouth. 

“Wow… so, are you guys going to show me some magic?”

Amity nods. “After dinner, we’ve prepared a demonstration for you. We’re heading to the Grom tree to do it.”

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it!” Older Luz offers. She walks over to the door and opens it. 

“I am looking for a… Luz Noceda.” A hulking shadow stands in the doorway. Upon seeing Older Luz, it’s tendrils wrap around her and whisk her off, running into the night.

Luz had never seen anyone get up and put of the house so fast in her life. The three witches rose immediately, Amity standing so fast she nearly knocked the table over. Lil Luz follows the three outside. 

_ ‘I have never seen Amity so afraid before. To have somebody so calm instantly panic is scary. She must really, really love Luz. Who is me…’  _

Willow runs after the giant and casts a spell. “This should stop him!” 

A giant root unearths in front of the escaping kidnapper. He trips and tumbles. It seems his hulking figure has brute strength but lacks dexterity.

Amity casts a large spell circle. “Abomination, rise!!!” 

What appeared was the largest abomination Lil’ Luz had ever seen. The abomination’s head eclipsed the half-moon in the evening sky. 

“Abomination, attack!” Amity orders. 

The abomination promptly smashes the kidnapper with a tree, and plucks Older Luz out of his hand.

Gus casts an illusion spell to create bindings around the kidnapper. Rope ties up the unknown figure. “Let’s go!” 

They run downhill towards where the kidnapper lay. 

Amity runs over to her abomination. “Put Luz down!”

The monster obeys and puts her down.

Amity rushes over, inspecting her wife everywhere to make sure she's uninjured. 

Multiple reassurances and comforting words from Older Luz could be heard in the background while the other three focused on investigating the intruder. 

Gus, Willow and Young Luz inspect the kidnapper.

Lil’ Luz gasps. “It’s Warden Wrath!”

“Who?” Gus asks. 

“The warden of the Conformitorium in my world! He was the one who tried to ask Eda on a date after kidnapping us!”

“This guy looks strong. We better not take any chances.” Willow casts another spell, creating vines that wrap around the warden’s arms and legs, tying him to the ground.

“He’s… also the guy who tossed me into the portal.”

“Which means he should know how to send you back home!”


	6. Warden Dum Dum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden dum dum gets interrogated

Warden Wrath has no idea where he is.

It would have been nice to know that he was going to face the most powerful witches on the Boiling Isles before he kidnapped the first person he saw. 

Now, he was tied to a boulder, in the middle of woods he didn’t recognize, facing four witches. 

They each had an incredibly strong magical aura, with each face being dimly lit by the moonlight. 

One reminded him of Lilith’s apprentice. The other was clearly related to the human he was sent to trap. 

The third and fourth were complete strangers to Wrath, but he feared they would be getting acquainted very soon. 

“who… are you?” He asks, somewhat weakly. He’s pretty sure that abomination broke a few of his bones.

“We’re the ones asking the questions.” Willow tightens his bonds 

A staff is pressed to his throat. 

“Who are you?” Amity demands. 

“you’ll get nothing out of me.”

“By the order of the Emperor’s Coven, I demand you answer!” She pulls out a badge. 

“Emperor’s Coven!? Then we’re on the same side! Let me go!”

Willow tightens his bonds again. 

“Tell me what you were doing!” Amity demands.

“I was sent here to seize Luz the Human! Direct command from Emperor Bellows!”

“How did you get here? How did you find us!?”

“He told me where to look! I needed to get the child- I didn’t know there would be a double here!”

Older Luz steps forward. “So that is why you grabbed me?”

“I did think you were awfully tall for a child.”

“Everyone, follow me.” Amity commands. “We need to talk in private.”

“You’re gonna untie Me first, right? Hey, guys! Hello?!”

The four witches walk off without consulting him. 

“The child is wanted by Emperor Bellows…” Amity begins.

“Which means he absolutely cannot get his hands on her.” Luz continues.

“But even if we sent her back home, she’d be in danger!” Gus adds.

“Guys… isn’t it about time we did what we promised to do all those years ago?” Willow chimes in.

“Are you crazy!? We can’t overthrow Emperor Bellows!” Gus looks at Willow, wide-eyed. 

“He took Eda away from us. He has enslaved all magic. You guys know there’s something wrong with how he runs things! We’re some of the most powerful witches on the Boiling Isles. We can do this!” 

Amity looks incredibly unsure. She looks around.

“Hey, baby. I’ll do whatever you decide, okay? I’m with you.” Luz clasps Amity’s hand in hers. 

“I… need time to think. Can you two deal with that buffoon?” Amity speaks.

Gus and Willow nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Agony of a Witch and now I’m sad. I’m also losing motivation to write this fic which is why it is so short. I don’t know where to go with it next... gummies suggestions plz


	7. Breakout and makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity talk. The other two witches run a prison break.

Older Luz and Amity were relaxed on the bed in their own bedroom. A light spell was floating above Luz, illuminating the pages of the book she was reading. They had sent the child to bed 

“... Luz, what do you think? Should we do it? Join Gus and Willow?” Amity looks over to Older Luz. 

Luz was re-reading an old Azura book. The pages had become worn from years of comfort-reading. 

“Well, l-like I said, I’m with you, whatever you choose.”

“I’m asking what you think.” Amity looks her in the eyes. “Tell me the truth, Luz.”

Luz sighs. “Alright. I hate the Emperor. I hate the Coven. Both of them took Eda away from me. They tolerated me living in the Isles because you were keeping an eye on me, but now I can’t even study magic, which is my life’s passion. I’ve been trying not to complain.”

“I love you, sweetheart. I’d do anything for you. Including put up with the Emperor forever.” Luz sets down the Azura book and rolls on her side to face Amity.

“I… you really feel that way?” Amity looks her in the eyes. Her eyes brim with

tears.

“Hey, hey! It’s okay! I’m here!”

Luz puts a hand on Amity’s cheek. 

“I… I mean, I knew how you felt, but… ugh. You are the sweetest person I’ve ever met! I’m sorry I’ve forced you to put up with this for so long…” Amity’s cheeks redden.

“Baby. You were doing what you could for us. I understand.”

“I… I understand. I think it’s time we stood up to Emperor Belos. Together.” Amity places a hand on top of Luz’s. 

“Sounds good.” Luz brings Amity’s face in for a kiss.

Luz pulls the other woman closer, before stopping.

“Oh, um, one more thing, babe. Didn’t that thug’s story seem off?”

“What do you mean, ‘off’?”

“Well, the warden came from baby Luz’s universe. And the Emperor sent him. And the emperor did not want little Luz to talk to us. Assuming that he had full knowledge of the mirror’s functionality, does that mean that little Luz’s emperor and our emperor are the same?”

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~

Willow and Gus arrived by staff to the Conformitorium. 

The imposing structure loomed before them. It churned out smoke that polluted the air.

“Alright, c-can we just recap what we’re doing here?” Gus asks nervously. 

“We’re breaking in to break out the detention gang. Viney, Barkus and Jerbo. They’re masters of mixed magic, which the Emperor won’t be prepared for.”

“Right. I prepared those illusion glyphs, like you asked.”

“Perfect. Shall we?”

Gus slaps an illusion Glyph on both of their backs. Their clothing immediately turns into Emperor’s Coven uniforms.

“We’ve got about an hour before those run out. Let’s go.”

Willow nods, and the two enter the Conformitorium. 

They make their way through the halls without much problem. It seems the guards are on alternate assignment today. 

“Seems like we picked a good day to do this.” Willow comments. 

“Yeah, I’d say so. Oh, there she is!” He turns to face Viney’ as cell.

Viney was wearing a shredded version of her old school uniform. She hadn’t changed much over the years, despite getting taller. 

“Viney!”

“Look, sir, I didn’t steal anything.” Viney stares at the ground. Her spirit seems dampened. 

Gus puts a finger over his mouth and lifts his mask.

Viney’s eyes widen in surprise.

Willow also lifts hers briefly, and then puts it back down to cast a vine spell.

The plant grows, and pulls the lever to lift the gate on Viney’s cell. 

Gus slaps an illusion Glyph on Viney, so she too gets a coven uniform. 

They run to the nearest vent, take the vent cover off and crawl inside. 

“Willow Park, what are you two doing here!?” Viney demands.

“Breaking some of the best witches we know out of their cells. We’re overthrowing the Emperor.” Willow responds.

“We’re gonna WHAT!?” Viney shouts, surprised.

“Shh! Yes, we are! You and the others were unfairly imprisoned for mixing magic. We’re gonna fix it.” Gus whispers.

“I’m going to pretend I am not terrified of how crazy you two are, and help you break my friends out. I know the locations of Gerbo’s and Barkus’ cells. Let’s head out, and  _ then  _ you can fill me in on your crazy plan.” Viney agreed. 

“We’ve only got forty minutes left on our disguises, so we have to be fast. Let’s go.” Gus warns Viney before climbing back out of the vents.

They manage to free Jerbo and Barkus with similar ease. It was almost too easy.

This changed when they flew overtown, guards were on every street.

All five witches were crammed onto Gus’s staff. Jerbo held Barkus to make it a little better, but Gus’s palisman was struggling to fly.

“Oh, poor Bearnold. We need to get to the Noceda’s house, and fast.” Gus scratches Bearnold’s head.

“We were originally going to stay at Gus’s place, but with the way the city looks, it isn’t really an option.” Willow explains.

Barkus barks nervously.

“Look, Barkus and I appreciate the breakout, but we didn’t really sign up for the revolution. How are we going to defeat the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles!?” Jerbo says.

“Yeah, I appreciate the sentiment, but I feel like we have no chance against the guy.” Viney adds.

“Not to be blunt, but you three don’t have much of a choice. You’re now all wanted unless the Emperor goes away.” Willow deadpans. 

“P-plus, we have a plan! Or we will! Okay, we’re coming in for a landing now!” They crash into the Noceda’s garden.

Jerbo spits out a tomato. “Ow.” 

Viney pulls a green bean out of her hood.

Barkus sneezes out a ladybug. 

Gus landed face first in the squash. 

Willow was caught by some kind berry bushes. 

In response to the ruckus, Amity runs out of the house, staff drawn. 

“Who- what have you two done?!” Amity asks.

“We broke out our trump card against the emperor- we know you didn’t want to betray him, but this is the only safe place left for these three.” Willow steps up.

“... it’s alright. I’ve decided to help you overthrow him.” Amity admits.

“Oh, thank the Titan.” Gus facepalms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter boys, are ya ready? Thanks so much for reading and commenting. I love you guys


	8. The Final Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.   
> The final chapter.

“Alright everyone, listen up! Here’s the plan my wife and I devised!” 

Luz stands in front of the gang of misfit witches. 

“According to our recon, the Emperor has thousands of scouts looking for our Little Luz right now. Therefore, both the Emperor’s Coven and the Conformitorium are running on a skeleton staff.”

Luz points to a drawing she’s made of some sad looking guards. 

“This means it is the perfect time to launch our attack.”

She removes the drawing to show another. Its a doodle of the whole group standing around the Emperor.

“Our plan is to surprise the Emperor. He can read minds, but he’s cocky. We can use this to our advantage.” 

Luz shows another image.

“Even between all of us, we cannot best him. So we will need to trap him. I am just not sure how we’ll do that.” Luz continues.

Amity stands up. “Belos uses his staff to cast most of his spells. We need to take it from him, and cast him into the human realm.”

“Uh, babe. The human realm? That doesn’t seem like the greatest idea.”

“If we do both those things, we can prevent him from casting.”

“How will we hide the door from him? Didn’t he forbid us from using it?”

Amity looked down to the floor and said

“Well… I kinda told him Eda took it with her.”

“Wait, what!? Why?”

“There was no way I was sacrificing your freedom for Bellows. I would never ask you to do that. You need to be able to go home, Luz. I simply forbade you from using it so the Emperor wouldn’t find out. He has eyes everywhere.”

“I… see…” Luz sits down, and Amity takes over. 

“We will surprise the Emperor by mixing magic. The Emperor relies on us witches not mixing magic in order to control us better. That’s why the detention gang will prove extra useful in this battle. Barkus, your oracle magic will help us predict the Emperor’s moves. He will also be using Oracle magic, so we will need to be careful.” 

Barkus barks. 

“Look Amity, I’m still not really sold on this whole revolt thing.” Jerbo responds nervously. 

“Hey, Jerbo. They broke us out of jail. We kinda owe them one. And besides, isn’t there someone you want to go see?” Viney nudges Jerbo’s arm.

“H-Hey, there’s no way he’s still single!” 

Luz laughs. “He absolutely still is!”

“Guys, guys! Let’s stay on track here, shall we?” Amity clears her throat. “So… if mixing magic is the only way to defeat the Emperor, we still need some more help. I have a theory.”

“And what is that?” Willow leans back in her seat. 

“If we have masters from all 9 original covens, there’s no way that the Emperor can stop us. Why else would he prevent witches from casting more than one type of magic?” Amity continues.

“If that’s true, who do we still need?” Gus pipes up. 

“Well, we have you for Illusion Magic, Willow can do plant magic, I can do Abominations, Viney can do both Animal Handling and Healing, Barkus can do both Oracle and Potions, Jerbo can do Plant and Abominations… so everything Jerbo can do was kinda already covered.”

Jerbo sighs. 

“We still need a member from Bard and construction,” Amity concludes. 

“Which is where I come in!” Luz shouts excitedly. 

“Oh, right. Your glyphs can fill in for the missing people. I wasn’t really looking forward to asking Skara or Mattholomew for help.” Amity admits. “We move on the castle tonight. Get ready.” Amity grabs her staff.

~~~~~

“Gus Porter here! Reporting live from the Emperor’s Coven! Several rouge witches have breached the entrance to the Emperor’s Coven and are currently inside. They have stomped every guard on their way!”

Boscha the triclops leans back in her bed, watching the report on her oracle orb. 

_ Those idiots are either going to change everything, or get themselves killed.  _

She gets a text on her scroll. It’s from Skara.

‘Hey, Bosha, are you seeing this? Amity is storming the Emperor’s Coven!’

“Yeah. I know she went crazy after she met that human, but this is absolutely nuts.’

‘I know we’re not on the best of terms with Amity, but… I don’t really want to see her petrified.’

“... me either. And I’m kinda sick of this emperor asshole petrifying everyone we know.’

“... You know, if we help overthrow the Emperor, we could probably get some serious clout.’

‘ You know what, Skara? I’m in. This witch is gonna get his butt kicked. I’m tired of running that stupid shop!’ 

‘I’ll get my staff and pick you up. Send a text to Matt too.”

~~~~

Finally, the ragtag group of rebel witches arrived at the doors to the Emperor’s chamber. So far, they had sustained no serious injuries. 

Gus’s illusions had been incredibly useful in eliminating Guards, but by now he was feeling incredibly tired. They all were. 

Luz could hear her heart pounding.

**I know you’re here. Enter.**

The words of the Emperor echo inside everyone’s heads. Barkus winces.

Pushing open the gigantic metal doors, they walk in to the Emperor’s court. The large metallic heart beats quickly, and the Emperor himself lounges upon his throne. 

This was the part where they were all supposed to leap into action, catch Emperor Bellows and throw him into the human realm. But they all felt frozen to the floor in his presence. 

“Finally, you all have arrived. Now explain to me, dear traitors, what you’d hope to have accomplished.” 

Nobody responds. 

The Emperor bangs his staff on the ground, and Amity is thrown forward. She lands on her hands and knees, head forced to look at the floor. 

“Amity!!!” Luz calls out. 

She attempts to rush forward, but Gus and Willow grab the human’s arms. 

“Amity Blight. I have been so gracious to you, and this is how you repay me? With an attack?’

“It’s N-Noceda, sir. My name is Amity Noceda.” Amity grunts out. 

“Do you think I care for such pleasantries?! When I petrify you, the name on the base will be whatever name I like!!! I brought you into my coven, to my highest rank, and I spared your precious human. Look at you now… you’ve brought her straight to me. Both of them.”

The emperor motions with his hands. Amity is forced to look up. Two coven soldiers arrive, holding Young Luz. 

“What-?! Don’t hurt her, you monster-!!”

“When you began your little revolt, it was easy to deduce why. I can’t believe you left her alone.”

Little Luz struggles and kicks, but she is too small to overpower the guards.

“When I get out of here, you will-!” Amity did not get to finish.

Suddenly, three witches on a staff break through a wall of the chamber, severing one of the pipelines to the heart. 

The Emperor drops his staff, losing control over Amity, and clutches the area above his own heart. 

“Eat potion, witch!” Bosha tosses a fog potion at the Emperor. 

Skara leaps off the staff and plays a short melody, putting the guards to sleep. 

Mattholomew draws a spell circle, building a small house around the emperor, trapping his arms and legs in the window. 

The original group stands there in complete and utter shock. 

“What are you idiots waiting for?! Do something!!!” Bosha shouts. 

Little Luz leaps up and slaps an ice glyph on the Emperor’s hand, freezing it. 

Luz presses the button to open the spell door, and then runs over to Amity. 

Willow secures the guards with some vines.

Jerbo summons an abomination and tosses the Emperor through the now-open door portal. 

Barkus grabs the staff and tosses it out of the hole in the room.

Luz closes the portal door and sighs. “Holy shoot. We actually did it.”

“It’s not over yet. We need to make sure he won’t cause any more trouble in the human world. We’re going in. Everyone else, secure the Emperor’s Coven!”

The ragtag group nods.

Luz and Amity step through the door portal. 

The woods were all too familiar to Luz. She hadn’t been to the human realm in years. This was… bittersweet.

There they find a mask, a cape, and a large pile of ash.

“It seems that without the heart… he just … died.” Amity concludes, picking up the cape. 

“That’s… wow… he’s gone? Just like that?” Luz is absolutely dumbfounded. 

“Yeah… he’s gone. He’s finally gone!!!” Amity pulls Luz in for a hug. “Babe… we did it. We did it for Eda.”

“We… we did do it for Eda. We did it for everyone.” Luz smiles, and pulls Amity in for a kiss.

When they finally break apart, Amity asks Luz a question. 

“Wanna go visit your mother?”

~~~~~~~

EPILOUGE

Luz and Amity had tearfully said their goodbyes to Little Luz, and sent her through the mirror portal. Little Luz assured she would visit one day, after she helped fix the Boiling Isles in her world. 

Rescuing Eda was thankfully easy since the Emperor no longer existed. Witch society was in turmoil, and so nobody really cared to stop Luz. 

They reunited at home, and celebrated the end of Emperor Bellows with a cake and a small party, inviting all of Luz’s friends. 

Eventually, it came time for everyone to leave. After saying goodbye to Gus and Willow, (who each left with a wink and a knowing smile), she approached Amity.

“Hey, Amity.”

“Oh, h-hey Luz!”

“I… have something to ask you.” Luz gulped. Even though she knew Amity’s feelings, this was still really hard!

“W-What is it?”

“Wanna go out on a date with me?”

Amity’ s face flushed completely red. “A-A what?”

“A date. Like, w-we dress up and get some Eye Screams together?”

“I-I- U-Uh- yes! Sure! Absolutely!” She agrees eagerly. “Wait- I-I mean- I accept your offer, Luz.”

Amity’s attempt to construct some semblance of self-control after that eager response was hilarious. Luz couldn’t help but laugh. 

Although nervously, Amity begins to laugh as well. 

“Amity, you’re so much cuter when you laugh.”

Amity was so flushed, her ears turned red. 

Luz laughs once again. 

“H-hey!” Amity pouts.

“See you Tuesday, then?”

“Tuesday.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading my cruddy little fanfic. This chapter is a little rough, but it's my attempt to wrap things up somewhat nicely. I hope you enjoyed this ride as much as I did. Thank you so much for your support! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at writing fan fiction for the first time, another author wrote the other two fics on this account. Either way the second chapter is about halfway done at this point. This is mostly an excuse for me to write Luz and Amity married.  
> My insta is @little.slice.of.pie


End file.
